


In Your Arms

by timahina



Series: Arc-V Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arc V Rare Pair Week, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Masturbation, wow this is awkward lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: A marriage of convenience was one thing. To have desires toward the unknown was an entirely different matter. And worse, Yuzu merely wanted to see a different expression on Akaba Reiji.





	In Your Arms

Money and status were all that mattered left in society. The Akaba Family was _new_ money. They had the money and the power, the ability to snap their fingers and buy up mundane and ridiculous ventures. But all they lacked was the status, the rank – the reputation and honor. And there was no such family with more honor than one who had lost all their money but retained their rank.

How easy it was to embrace ties together, to take Hiragi Yuzu’s hand in matrimony. A trophy wife for him, a status symbol.

A way for her family to regain power.

It was a perfect match.

The only thing left to do was produce a child, a sign of a healthy and prosperous marriage. But there was… there had been a problem with that whenever they made an attempt. It was her time of the month, she didn’t want to be touched. She had a headache, a stomachache, a toothache. She had fallen asleep. She was drunk.

Every night there was some sort of different excuse.

After a while, Reiji had stopped seeking her out. And Yuzu stopped making excuses. Their morning were spent apart from one another, their afternoons in their own activities, and their dinners quiet – uneventful. He was used to the sight of her sipping a cup of wine at dinner, her perfect posture and restrained expression. It wasn’t as though he was any different but there were instances.

Rare moments he would see a different expression. In the gardens, her serene demeanor had taken over as she laid down on the grass surrounded by wildflowers. He’d watch her from a balcony, wishing he could lie beside her and stroke her hair. Reiji didn’t even know what her skin was like to his touch… or when he heard her shriek at the sight of a spider and take a book, slamming it against the ground. Hard and violent, repeatedly in an amusing fashion.

There were times he saw more than just a trophy wife and each time, he wanted to express a wish to get to know _that_ woman. But Reiji didn’t know where to begin. There was no active courtship. His mother and her father had crammed the both of them in a room and said their marriage was to take place in a month. It didn’t occur to him to get to know her, just merely regarding it as another contract. Now though… the longer he was around her, the more he noticed faint smell of roses in her hair.

It was slightly sickening.

\---

Akaba Reiji was just a… he was weird. In the nicest way Yuzu could put it, her husband was an odd man. But it was strangely attractive in its own right which made it frustrating. A rich and powerful man such as him, she thought on their first night together – he’d push her down without a care for her comfort and force her legs apart, on her knees for his pleasure alone. On the contrary, he had stayed arms-length away always.

He was hardly a husband.

Nowadays, he was more of a dinner companion.

Her handsome husband whose touch she never felt. She never had a boyfriend before, small crushes every now and then. A sheltered child and she didn’t know what it meant to be married, to be touched or desire. _To_ desire.

The only constant was how polite Reiji was to the point of exasperation. She almost wanted to see what it would be like for him to become unhinged. It started as a simple little thought watching him play tennis and the hard grunts he’d make the harder he hit the ball with the racket. The low guttural growl as his grip tightened and his eyes were far too focused – it was a mesmerizing spectacle. And every time she saw him, he was usually composed and quiet – perfectly composed. He only lost restrained in more physical activities.

A little seed was planted in her mind.

It began to grow and bud in the dead of night. When the air was too hot for comfort and Yuzu would push away at the sheets till they pooled around her ankles and she hugged the pillow much too tightly to her. The warmth had transformed in her dreams into another sight – back to Reiji and his gritted teeth and focused eyes. To when he lifted his arm to wipe the beads of sweat on his forehead and his shirt lifting up, revealing his toned abs. She never thought of him as fit, but he was… quite.

 The nights would turn warm, feverish. A gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach and she’d rub her thighs together to get rid of the ache, of thinking of Reiji’s body. How his fingers would coil and entangle in her own hair, how those same grunts would quiet down to a low rumble deep in his throat as his hips thrust forward and-!

Yuzu bolted up, her hand clutching tightly over her chest as though… as though holding herself back.

Another night.

And another.

It was a slow build-up.

So slow until one night where curiosity got the best of her. And she buried her face into her pillow, biting the cover as her hand wandered down to where the heat pooled together between her legs. Her fingers started a slow, circular motion on her clit. That’s how she imagined sex with Reiji, that he would be slow and arduous. A long and grueling session. Yuzu whined into the pillow, feeling a tension.

“… _ah!_ ”

She’d almost wish… wish those were Reiji’s fingers.

She wanted to know how his focus and attention would feel on her. Where he kept that pent-up energy bottled up and how he would unleash himself upon her – a trail of red nips all along her body.

Her fingers slipped past her underwear and she turned over, no longer hiding her face. Her eyes were shut tight now, too lost in her fantasy. Her fingers were faster now, inside of her and getting coated with her juices, surprised by how aroused she had become from her elusive husband who evaded her. Maybe… tonight…!

Yuzu couldn’t stop thinking of it, how he’d come into the room right now and slowly unbutton his shirt as he approached her bed. His eyes never straying from her as he came up to his knees on her mattress, towering over her as he unbuckled his pants.

“Reiji…!” Her moan was hardly contained, imaging his touch on her thighs, his finger creeping up closer to the apex and slowly – torturously sliding his fingers against her labia. A combination of lips, fingers, and tongue.

Yuzu lost herself in the fantasy, her blood rushing and her heart hammering as the tension rose – all she could do was move her fingers and moan her husband’s name. She barely felt the bedspread beneath her, how her fingers tightened and twisted it in her grasp.

But she did hear one thing.

The creak of the door and the heel of her husband’s shoe. Yuzu’s eyes snapped open and she sat up, shutting her legs. Her heart was hammering, practically leaping out for an entirely different reason. Reiji stood at the door and his face matched the red frame of his glasses. This… this wasn’t a fantasy. He was composed – well, as composed as an embarrassed man could be. He turned swiftly around and Yuzu quickly grabbed the blanket, covering herself.

“Don’t you knock?!” She yelped out, her voice much more… _shy_ than she expected.

“I… you were um… I-I thought you were calling for…” Reiji’s blushed deepened and his hand lifted up to his face, covering his mouth. He passed her room, hearing her cry out his name. He thought she was injured and rushed in.

Yuzu wanted to bury her face into the sheets, maybe even flung herself out the open window. “I wasn’t!”

Reiji nodded as his fingers tensed around his face, wanting so badly to kick himself for barging in as he had. He wished she was injured and helpless. That would’ve been less embarrassing… The image of her fingers between her legs and her back arched as she begged for him, he was in her thoughts.

This was a bit much for him. “… my apologies. I’ll just… just leave now.”

In a different circumstance, maybe he would’ve fulfilled whatever fantasy she had concocted in her head. But for now… for now, he needed to go back to his own room and get the image of his wife pleasuring herself out of his mind.

Maybe in the future, they’d find an even ground where they wouldn’t be thinking of each other in the dead of night.


End file.
